peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peepa Peig
Peppa: Why is my name freaking Peepa Peig Danny: It was always like that you pig stomach. Peppa: Danny why you being stupid Danny: Cause I can whore Peppa: ! Peppa: WO BOYS DANNY CALLED ME A WHORE :OO Suzy: Oh shit Peppa. Peppa: We can't be racist anymore, creator of the chat had to delete it due to racism. Pedro: Mk Peppa: Are we the only ones on or something? I feel like it's just Suzy and Pedro, and Danny. Emily: No I'm here too. Peppa: Oh good I'm not lonely. Emily: LOL PEPPA I LOOKED AT THE TITLE OF THIS FRICKIN GROUP CHAT LMAO. Peppa: It hawt as fuck I know. Suzy: Peppa that picture you posted yesterday was fake, you obviously fucking damn photoshopped it. Peppa: I don't give a shit suzy shut up. Pedro: Lol boy like you're trash. Emily: No you are. Peppa: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU PUSSIES Emily: You got no pussy Peppa lol.. Pedro: My pussy is bigger. Peppa: Pedro you're a boy, you have a dick, not a pussy, fatass. Peppa: Emily, I do have a pussy, what are you genitalia racist? Emily: That's not even a thing you retarded slut. Danny: Lol Emily your ears are so big but why. Emily: Shut up Danny my ears are big because the creator fucking made it that way bitch. Danny: You're stupid. Emily: Richard Rabbit is even stupider. Emily: He cries all the time and acts like a hoe. Peppa: You said it, that little fucker is just so annoying. Suzy: Yeah, Edmond is actually better than nothing. He used to cry all the damn time, but now he's starting to stop. Emily: True, he is my bro anyways xD Peppa: Richard is the worst though, he's not as bad as george. But he literally cries for stairs? What the fuck? Danny: Lol Richard is a pussy, yesterday he made me break my foot because I was playing football and I freaking fell on my leg and broke my ass. Peppa: Wow Danny must have hurt. Danny: Ikr, he sucks. Pedro: He hasn't done anything to me yet, luckily. I'm free bitches. Peppa: Who has watched this show before? It's hella hilarious! LMAO v Peppa: Pedro: That show looks gay, I noticed the girl on the right with her shirt, lol. Emily: At least they ain't doing anything sexual which would break the rules of this chat. Peppa: Yeah, our other chat got banned cause we were being racist calling people the N word. Suzy: Who was the first person to even say it anyway Danny: It was probably Peppa, lmfao. Peppa: No it wasn't me you boob face. Danny: Lol I'm so offended. Suzy: Peppa don't talk to Danny like that wtf?! Peppa: Suzy Danny sucks okay? I don't like his bark, my opinion. Danny: What, because it sounds like a parrot? Peppa: No, it just sounds annoying. That's all. Pedro: Peppa your fucking opinion matters, right? Peppa: Yes. Peppa: I think Rebecca is afk... Emily: Yeah probably, she hasn't been talking. Rebecca: I'm here watching a movie, I just saw you guys chatting while watching it at the fucking same damn hella time xD. Peppa: Oh shit, you missed a lot. Rebecca: I was frucking watching this Rebecca: Zoe: Hi guys, oh and I seen that before. Peppa: That show is lite and fucking funny. Rebecca: I gotta shit, brb Peppa: Why the living hell did you say that out loud?! Rebecca: Because I can Rebecca: No homo btw. Zoe: Okay, go shit then. Pedro: Since I'm a pony, I like meatballs. Peppa: Ponies don't eat meatballs, nice fucking try headass. Pedro: Hey I don't have an ass for a head, I have a future of pig beef. Everyone: OHHHHHHHHHHH, GET ROASTEDDDDDDDDDDDD! Peppa: EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL YOU GAY ASSES DON'T EVEN MOTHERFUCKING EAT BEEF. OH MY FUCKING GOD! Zoe: Woahh, chill Peppa. Mummy: Well well well. Rebecca: Back from shitti.. Mummy: STOP CURSING Peppa: WE'RE SCREWED, MUMMY FOUND OUT Mummy: I CANNOT BELIEVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU PEOPLE, YOU ARE ALL GROUNDED FOR 3 WEEKS. Peppa: WAIT, WE'RE SORRY. WE SWEAR. DON'T GROUND US. Zoe: YEAH, WE WON'T SWEAR EVER FREAKING AGAIN! :( Pedro: YEP Mummy: Okay fine, if you can delete it. I'll just ground you for 3 days. Rebecca: PEPPA FIND OUT! Peppa: I FOUND A WAY! Suzy: WELL REMOVE IT! *Owner has deleted the chatroom* Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where something bad happens